


Back to the Past

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: sungjin is an idiot [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: #Day6ShipWeek2018, #SungpilWeek2018, Alternate Universe - Mutants, But not physical mutations you know like telepathy and cough cough time travel, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, but is that really new, confident gay! wonpil, panicked gay! sungjin, rated g but there is some language!!, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “That’s a… a nice book,” Sungjin says, regrets it instantly.“Oh, you’ve read it?”“No, it just looks… entertaining. And papery.”Papery.Papery?(alternatively: the one where sungjin is in love with the boy who frequents the cafe across the street from his apartment, and no matter what he does, he can't stop fucking up when he speaks to him, so he uses his handy time travel mutation to help him out (newsflash: it doesn't)).





	Back to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> more dumb gay sungjin because we need him!! also I had something half done for the pirate prompt but it won't be done in time so i guess expect that later because i'm ill prepared

It’s not that Sungjin is necessarily bad with people, it’s just that he’s bad with pretty boys. Specifically one pretty boy. One pretty, _non-mutant_ boy who he sees everyday on his lunch at the cafe across the street from his apartment. And Sungjin is a grown ass man, and he should not have to do the things he does in order to talk to this person (or, lack thereof), but he just can’t stop fucking up. Luckily, Sungjin has something that can help him.

Mutations are not quite rare in the sense that no one has them, it’s just that no one likes to show them off. The people who run the city don’t hate these mutations, they just think that the world would be fine without them. For some people it’s apparent, like pyrokinesis and flight, but for Sungjin, it’s a little deeper than that.

Sungjin can control time. Not very well, despite his many years of practice, but well enough for him to rewind time every time he fucks up with the boy he’s somehow fallen in love with. One, whom, for the record, Sungjin still doesn’t even know the name of because he always chickens out after too many failed attempts.

Today, he thinks it’ll be it. He’ll go in, talk to the boy (man? He can’t be any older than Sungjin but he also can’t be younger than twenty, although his soft boyishly handsome features would have Sungjin begging to differ), do it well for once and not have to use his mutations to save him. You’d think after this many failed attempts he’d have it in the bag by now. But he doesn’t. Sungjin needs to get a grip.

When he pushes the door to the cafe open, the little bell rings to notify the baristas of a new customer. His eyes instantly fall to the man in the corner, in his usual spot, nose buried in a book today, something that Sungjin can’t the the title of but is nearly bigger than the man himself.

When he walks over, he’s shaking.

“Excuse me?” And the man looks at him, and Sungjin already feels like he’s going to die. “Hi,” he says, hopes he sounds okay.

“Hi!” and it’s all too cheerful for a monday but he wears his happiness well.

“That’s a… a nice book,” Sungjin says, regrets it instantly.

“Oh, you’ve read it?”

“No, it just looks… entertaining. And papery.”

Papery. _Papery?_

Nope. Abort mission. Sungjin has yet again fucked up. With a flick of his wrist, the world begins to spin around him. Everything becomes a blur of colours: orange, burgundy, mustard, teal, silver, bronze, all twinkling and shining and dizzying. Sungjin closes his eyes, waits for it to subside, and then when he opens them again he’s outside the coffee shop again. He checks his watch; five minutes in the past.

This is kind of getting repetitive and annoying. Sungjin is at the brink of just accepting that he’s a dumb homosexual who can’t talk to boys and will be alone for the rest of his sad adult life. It’s depressing but at least it’s obvious and something Sungjin can recognize. He takes a breather before pushing open the door again. The scene is exactly the same as it had been moments ago. Same bell chiming, same kettle whistling, same boy sitting in the corner with his nose buried in a book.

Sungjin begins to walk over. His heart is beating so fast he can hardly even feel it anymore.

“Excuse me,” he says once he reaches the man’s table, but when he’s about to continue, the man interrupts him.

“You know,” he says, taking a sip of what appears to be a mocha mid sentence, “if you keep going back in time so carelessly you can cause all sorts of trouble.”

Sungjin’s jaw drops. He _knows?_ How could he possibly know?

“Would you like to sit down?” Sungjin just _does_ _it,_ without a second thought, sits down across from him, in shock both of being found out and also that the man could tell so easily. “Is that all you can do?”

“Uh, no, I uh, I can self-clone.”

“That must come in handy,” the man says, and he’s smiling. Sungjin thinks he's absolutely _gorgeous_ when he smiles. “Why didn’t you just send a clone to talk to me instead of doing that weird time travel thing every time you mess up?”

“Well, it doesn’t quite work like that, you see, they may be clones but-- wait, how did you know?”

The man’s smile only widens. “I can control the weather, but I’m also very fast and have enhanced senses. You’re not as smooth as you think.” Okay, so not as much of a non-mutant as Sungjin had originally thought. “I’m Wonpil.”

“Sungjin.”

“Nice to meet you, Sungjin.”

“Please tell me you don’t remember all of those stupid things I said to you.”

“My book is really papery, is it?” Wonpil asks. Sungjin drops his head to the table and groans in frustration. Just once. It would be so nice if the world would not fuck him over for just once in his sad life. “Why didn’t you just roll with it?”

“Because I sound stupid.”

“You sound stupid right now and I’m still talking to you,” Wonpil points out, and Sungjin’s got to admit that he has a point.

“Alright,” he says, lifting his head. “That’s fair. Do over?”

“As long as it doesn’t include you going back in time and instead involves you taking me on a date, I’m in.”

Sungjin’s face crimsons, but he nods his head anyways.

 


End file.
